Naruto en accion
by Juseifudo
Summary: Solo una idea que se me ocurrio de la nada.


**Naruto en Acción**

Locación – Zona de entrenamiento 2130 horas

'Me tomo cuatro horas pero al fin conseguí aprender un jutsu' Pensó Naruto.

"¡¿Naruto que crees que estas haciendo? ¡¿Por qué robaste el pergamino prohibido de la torre?" Grito Iruka al encontrar a Naruto.

"Hola Iruka-sensei, al fin logre aprender una técnica del pergamino, ¿ahora voy a poder graduarme?" Contesto Naruto.

"¿Quién te dijo eso Naruto?"

"Mizuki-sensei me hablo de este examen alternativo y lo tome, tenia que entrar en la torre hokage, tomar el pergamino prohibido y aprender una técnica para aprobar ¿ya soy un genin sensei?"

Antes de que Iruka pudiera responder ambos escuchan el distintivo ruido de kunais y shurikens dirigiéndose hacia ellos y los esquivan.

"Veo que tienen buena reacción" Comento Mizuki con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"¿Mizuki que crees que estas haciendo?"

"Deshacerme del niño zorro, ¿acaso no es evidente?"

"Iruka-sensei, ¿de que esta hablando Mizuki-sensei?"

"Ey Naruto, ¿Quieres saber porque toda la aldea te detesta?"

"¡NO MIZUKI NO HABLES ESTA PROHIBIDO!"

"Venga, cuenta que me mata la curiosidad"

"Hace 12 años la aldea fue atacada por el Kyuubi…"

"Aburiiiiido… no es tiempo de lecciones de historia sensei, no estamos en la academia además ya se como termina esa lección, el cuarto hokage mato al Kyuubi."

"Falso, Kyuubi al ser un demonio inmortal no podía ser asesinado así que el Hokage hizo lo único que podía detenerlo… lo sello en un infante recién nacido… así es Naruto TU ERES EL KYUUBI" concluyo Mizuki con una risa psicótica. Lo que el e Iruka no se dieron cuenta es que Naruto uso si nueva técnica de los Clones de Sombra (o Shadow Clone Jutsu, ó Kage Bunshin no Jutsu como lo quieran pronunciar) y rodeo a Mizuki.

"Arresten y desarmen al individuo" Dijo Naruto

"Entendido Comisario" Respondieron los clones y en un instante Mizuki estaba en el suelo atado e inmóvil con cinta Ninja (creo que se escribe así).

"Por quebrantar la ley del Tercer Hokage estas arrestado bajo el cargo de traición y serás juzgado en un tribunal, oficial informe al prisionero de sus derechos" Declaro el Naruto original mientras uno de los clones se separaba de los que estaban desarmando a Mizuki.

"Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usada en su contra, tiene derecho a tener un abogado y a hacer una llamada, si no puede afrontar un abogado la corte le proporcionara uno." Informo el clon

"Buen trabajo oficial. Cadete, ¿termino el inventario de los objetos que cargaba el prisionero?" Dijo Naruto (el real por si no lo sabían hace el papel de comisario xD)

"Si señor, hemos confiscado 78 shurikens, 56 kunais, 3 Fuuma shuriken (son shurikens gigantes nomás), 20 papeles explosivos, un pase de entrada al club Hookers de las vegas (no se si hay uno pero se lo mande nomás), y varios alucinógenos en forma de cigarrillos e inyecciones sellados en un pergamino" Recito el cadete.

"¿De que estas hablando niño zorro? Yo no tengo alucinógenos, esos los pusiste vos" Se defendió Mizuki.

"Comisario… soy el comisario y no ninguno de mis subordinados te puso nada, encontraron el pergamino en uno de los bolsillos de tu chaqueta."

"Sabia que no tenia que cambiar mi chaqueta con la de Kakashi…" Dijo en voz baja Mizuki.

En ese momento un grupo de Anbu Black Ops llego a la zona de entrenamiento y escaneando la situación decidieron que lo mejor iba a ser llevarse a Mizuki a darle una visita a Ibiki, a Iruka al hospital y regresar el pergamino a la torre, en lo que se relacionaba a Naruto ellos sabiamente decidieron no molestarlo y esperar a que terminara su *Trabajo*.

Whew esto me tomo unos 30 minutos para terminar, los que vieron "Policías en acción"

Van a darse cuenta de la parodia, creo que tendría que verlo menos… ni en pedo xD

De todos modos espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios para saber que les parece, si tienen tiempo vean mi otro fic, no es de Naruto porque no soy muy original para hacer una buena trama además ya hay muchos y no se me ocurre nada nuevo, espero que lean y disfruten de mi otro fic y por ahí también haga mas One-Shoot de Naruto. Se despide J.F. Cambio y fuera.


End file.
